1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a buckle for securing the ends of a flat plastic strap; and more particularly, to such buckle which is simple to use in fastening together such strap, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional strap buckle is made of metal and provides a structure on which the strap is reverse threaded on both ends for securing the strap using a separate large scale tool. Another conventional strap buckle is made of plastic and has a complex connecting fixture through which the strap is reverse threaded at both ends.
These conventional strap buckles are plagued with problems. The metal buckle requires a separate strap tightening tool which is cumbersome and heavy so that a separate fastening station is needed. With the plastic buckle, the threading process is complex and difficult to accomplish.